ILove you
by belustar
Summary: A Seddie story. One of my favourite couples. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Dreaming Awake

**ILove you**

This is an Seddie story . My favourite couple ever (one of my favourites) Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1 : "Dreaming awake"**

After IKiss episode, Freddie is still on his house and he starts sleeping…

In his dream he was dancing and suddenly Carly and Sam appeared. Freddie had to choose and he finally dances with Sam.

Suddenly he woke up.

Freddie: Ahhh, it was only a dream. Cause I don't love Sam ! Wait …I don't love Sam? Of Course not! I'm in love with Carly!!!! The perfect Carly …. Ahhh , the perfect and boring Carly.

Next day (Sunday)

Sam is in Carly's house

Sam: Hey can we walk for a minute ?

Carly: Sure , it's a beautifull day , the sun bright , the birds…

Sam: Yeah, no time for poetry , can we go to the park !!!

Carly: lol , sure!

When they were walking in the park Sam is sleeping awake . And she sees everything strange , like if the world was trying to say something…

In the trees it was written : "S + F" , "Seddie forever" and "You know you love him"

Carly looks Sam and says : Sam!!! Sam are you ok?!

Sam shouts to the sky: I don't like him , stop doing this to me stupid universe!!!!!!

Sam runs away

Carly: Now im really confuse

**Its a very little episode ...comment please!**


	2. Sam's new boyfriend

**Chapter 2 : "Sam's new boyfriend"**

Next Day (Monday)

At School…With Carly and Sam…

Carly: Are you ok? Yesterday you were really strange

Sam: Im ok

Carly: Oh! I didn't ask you yesterday, did you said sorry to Freddy on Saturday? You know , about telling people he never kissed anyone

Sam: You don't have idea

Carly: Why?

Sam: Nothing, I just said sorry…

Carly: ok… but where is him?

Sam: no idea

Carly: He's never late

Ms Briggs: Hey you all young rats! In Wednesday we will celebrate the school dance because we didn't celebrate it at Valentines Day because that day you werte lucky and you didn't have to come to school!!! So come

Freddie appears

Freddie : Hi girls

Carly: Hi

Sam: Hi

Carly: Hey guys , what would you do? Now people would laugh because you never kissed anyone

Sam and Freddie look each other

Sam: I don't know

Suddently , Justin , the most popular boy in school appears

Justin: Hi guys, can I talk to Sam ?

Sam: Yeah , sure

Justin: Alone please

Sam: ok

They went to other place and Carly and Freddie looked them

Freddie: What do you think he is asking her?

Carly: I don't know… maybe he wants a date

Freddie: A date!!!!???

Carly: Are you jealous?

Freddie: No im not …but , well , Sam is not a girl who likes "dates"

Carly: All girls likes dates If it is with the right boy

Freddie: Do you think Justin is her right boy ?

Carly: I don't know , hey! You look awful!

Freddie: Im ok

Carly: But I don't think Sam will accept , she doesn't like Justin

Freddie: Ok

Carly: Now you look good

Freddie: Is not what you think , I was just imagine …poor Justin if Sam says yes

Carly: Sure?

Freddie: …yeah, sure…

With Justin and Sam

Justin: Sam , I wanted to ask you something … do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sam : *thinking* Justin's girlfriend!!! He is really pretty but … I love Freddie , well , I have always loved him .Of course , he loves Carly , so I don't have any chance … Maybe Justin helps me to forget Freddie . *saying* Ok , I will be your girlfriend

Justin: Cool, oh , we have to go to the class

Sam: Sure

They go to the class and Carly and Freddie go behind them

In the class Sam sits next to Justin and Freddie sits behind Sam

While the teacher is explaining , Justin gives Sam a paper that said : "I Love You" and Freddie looks like: What???!!!!

Then Sam gives Justin a paper saying : "I Love You Too"

And Freddie looks like: WHAT!!!??? IS SAM IN LOVE WITH JUSTIN!!!!!??????

**What would happened in the next ICarly ? Descovered it reading!!! (Sorry if i wrote something wrong , im from Argentina and im learning inglish)**


	3. The show

**Chapter 3: "The show"**

That afternoon , doing ICarly…

Freddie: In 5 …4…3…2!

The show… 

Carly: Hi people of the world!

Sam: And people from other worlds!

Carly: This is ICarly!

Sam: The best show ever!

Carly: Do you think so?

Sam: Sure!

Carly: you know what?

Sam: what?

Carly: Me too! Well , today we have a great show ! Sam, can I tell them why?

Sam: Do it please

Carly: Because we will talk about things that happen to the people

Sam: In other words : we will be the psychologists !

Carly: Well , what can we talk about? Freddie any idea?

Freddie: Yeah , why don't we talk about when someone kiss someone and then the girl act like if nothing have happened and starts having other boyfriends!

Carly: ?

Sam: Well , maybe the boy kissed her only because he wanted to have his first kiss and no because he liked her!

Carly:??

Freddie: But maybe the girl had to wait and not have a boyfriend in only 2 days after he kissed another boy !

Sam: The girl could do what she wanted cause she knew that her kiss wasn't because of love!

Freddie: Yeah? Well I think the girl's new boyfriend is a stupid cause I think nobody could ever be in love with that aggressive and ugly girl!!!

Sam starts to cry while she runs away

Carly: Well , that's the end of ICarly

Carly: What did you do!!!!!!!?????  
Freddie: I…I DON'T KNOW!!! I just ….got angry and crazy

Carly: I already know that . Now tell me what happened in Saturday, and tell me the truth

Freddie: Ok

Then Freddie tells Carly a lot of things that we will know later…

**Poor Sam... Comment please:)**


	4. Sam is Gone

**Chapter 4: "Sam is gone"**

Next Day (Tuesday)

Carly woke up

Carly: Good morning Spencer

Spencer: HI

Carly: Oh no.. is that PacRat?

Spencer: No , this is PacCar, I found it in the supermarket and i said: Why not?

Carly: Because you always get bsessed with these games !!!

Spencer: Yes , but reamember what it happened last time . I was the winner and i kissed a really sexy girl!

Carly: Oh c'mon! Stop playing

Spencer: No!!!! Hey , you have to go to school

Carly: Ok.

Then Carly desconects PacCar

Spencer: hey!!! Ok , Ok i will stop playing

Carly: Really?

Spencer: no

Carly: Spencer!!!

Spencer: Ok , Ok i need something to get obsessed with

Carly: You can... Eat yor nails!

Spencer : Puaj i would never!!!

Carly: Ok , bye i have to go to school

Carly goes. Spencer looks his nails ...and start eating them

In school

Carly: Hi Freddie

Freddie: Hi Carly

Carly: Did you see Sam?

Freddie: No, maybe she would come later

Carly: I hope so

The day goes on but without Sam, then Carly and Freddie go to her apartment and the receptionist doesn't let them go in

Receptionist: My name is Lara , can I help you?

Carly: Im sorry , we are looking for Sam , in the number 2

Lara: Oh , sorry , people who lived in the number 2 don't live here anymore

Carly and Freddie: What???!!!

Freddie: Where are them??

Lara: I can't give that kind of information

Carly: And if I tell you that we are from ICarly?

Lara: Icarly!!!! It's the only web show that keeps my little daughter quiet!!! Ok , I will tell you … they say they're gonna live the town , they would go to Texas or something like that...

Freddie: Really????!!!!

Lara: Yes

Carly: Proove it

Lara: Well , the girl pulled my t-shirt and said: Hear me ,you will not tell anybody unless you want a big kick in your face!!!

Carly and Freddie: Its Sam

Lara: They said they would stay in one hotel near the airport

Freddie: The only hotel near the Seattle Airport is the : "Hotel: Only one near airport"

Carly and Lara: Oh Really?

Carly and Freddie run to the hotel (it was like 8:00 pm = night)


	5. Confessions in the hotel

**Chapter**** 5: "Confessions in the hotel" **

In the hotel, with Sam and her mother in their suite 

Mom: Hey Sam , the hotel is having a big party tonight , you'll not come?

Sam: No

Mom : Ok , I'll go bye!!!

Sam's mom goes downstairs

Sam stays in the suite , watching tv and cleaning her tears…

Suddently , Freddie and Carly went in

Carly: Sam!!!

Sam: What are you doing here?

Freddie: You can't leave Seattle!!!

Sam: Of course I can, you'll be really happy without me !

Carly : What about Justin?

Sam: I broke up with him, he only wanted me because I was blond

Carly: ?

Sam: Yeah , he was really weird

Freddie: What do you mean with : "you'll be really happy without me" ?

Sam: That you'll be really happy without me , I mean , you love Carly and I just make your life miserable

Carly: Is not like that ! Freddie …

Freddie looks Carly and Carly goes . Sam turn of the tv

Sam: Yes?

Freddie: I'm sorry. I only said that in the show cause I ….i just…felt jealous

Sam: What???

Freddie: Look, I …I have to tell you something

Sam: Say it

Freddie: I… this is very difficult to me Sam

Sam: I have time

Freddie : Well . I just …

Sam: Yes?

Freddie: I have love you since I meet you.

Sam: …

Freddie: I love your beautiful eyes , your gold hair , and I love your way you say the things. I love when your angry cause you're just out of control and you start fighting with all people and I love how you relax when things happen . I love your crazy ways to figth with people and I just…love you

Sam: But …

Freddie: I knew you would never love me , so I decided to make you jealous with Carly, that's why I have wanted to be Carly´s boyfriend , to make you feel jealous . But I realized that you would never love me and I thought that if I act like being in love with Carly I would finally love her and forget about you. But I cant love Carly, she is so perfect , so nice all the time

Carly behind the door: Hey!!!

Sam: This is so stupid

Freddie: What?

Sam: Its so stupid because I have love you since I saw you, and I thought you were in love with Carly

Freddie: Really?

Sam: Yeah. You are so good all the time. Trying to do all right. And looking for the good part of everything. The way you try to fix something . Your stupid ways to run of the things . They are very funny …and cute at the same time. I was with Justin just to forget about you.

Freddie and Sam smile at each other and suddenly Sam's mom appeared. Then Sam tells her that she wanted to stay in Seattle . She agrees and they stay in Seattle. And Freddie asked Sam to go to the Dance with him and she agree . Carly finally go with Justin who learned that you cant be with a girl because of her hair's color.

**Love writing this episode ...comment please!**


	6. The Dance & The Balcony

**Chapter 6: "The Dance**** & The balcony"**

Next day (Wednesday) The dance : Freddie's version

The dance started , and the music too. Carly was dancing with Justin and I was witing for Sam . Suddenly I saw a beautiful thing , I thought it was an angel with a gold hair and beautiful eyes. She was dressed with a shining red dress. It was the first time I saw her with a dress. She was so beautiful.

She was coming to me (what it was very difficult because of all the people there) I saw her walking and pushing the people away. I started to laugh. Suddenly I see that her face was changing . Her pretty face turned to a cold and sad thing. She look terrified all the people and she run away.

I run after her , shouting her name. A few minutes later I was in front of her house. I went in . Her mom was sleeping and the door was opened. She was in her balcony, crying .

"Are you ok?" I said

"Oh , Freddie. Yes. I am"

" What happened in the school?"

"I'm sorry , I fell bad when I am near a hundred people"

"Sorry, I didn't know" I said

"Its ok , I didn't tell you either "

"I know you feel bad , but …"

"But what" she asked , cleaning her tears

"But you still owe me a dance" I said. I took the CD I had on my pocket , it was my present for her in Valentine's Day. I put the CD in the recorder of the balcony and I selected song number three. I knew it was her favorite slow song.

I took her and we started to dance.

"Sam, I have to tell you something" I said while we were dancing

"Yes?"

"I think I have hid the truth. I didn't tell you what I feel before. I will do it now. Sam, I love you"

I couldn't belive I said it . But it was truth. I were there with my love , under the moon , dancing in her balcony, and I finally told her what I feel, what I have always feel.

"Freddie. I love you too"

Yes , I knew it . She loved me , and I loved her. Slowly my lips and her lips started touching and it was not like my first kiss , this was a real kiss , I felt it . And nothing can avoid it. Cause she was the one , the chosen one. My real love. Sam Pucket.

**To be continued…**


End file.
